


achilles' heel

by daisy_tyong (SammiCass)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguity, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Character Study, Comfort/Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, Inspired by Music, Inspired by The Song of Achilles, Kinda sad kinda not, Kinda?, Light Angst, M/M, War, basically taeyong chosen by the gods, nothing happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammiCass/pseuds/daisy_tyong
Summary: Taeyong was meant for greatness, meant for the gods— made for war.Taeyong was not meant for war.Taeyong was not meant for boys with a sharp tongue.Taeyong was.All Doyoung can do is ask him to stay.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	achilles' heel

**Author's Note:**

> was inspired by j. maya's song "achilles heel" and I made a playlist! feel free to check it out :)  
> [achilles heel playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4OhSx20CtBvERtwa9aUZyz?si=-0H3VQhwTBKv_yAHqgM-dQ)

"Do you really have to go?"

A soft sigh escapes past Taeyong's lips, arms gripping even tighter around the body in front of him. It's their last night together. They both knew it was coming, years in the making leading up to this one specific moment. It was his destiny. He was meant for greatness, he was meant for the gods. Taeyong was not meant for boys with a sharp tongue, not meant for boys who would be forgotten by history.

"You know I have to," Taeyong whispers as he digs his head further into the neck before him. He can feel the moment their breath hitches, chest shaking with every exhale. "Please don't cry." He says pressing kisses into their skin, trying to comfort them. "If you cry, I don't know if... Please don't cry Doie. I never wanted to make you cry."

Doyoung turns around in his grasp and lays his head on their shared pillow, looking up into Taeyong's eyes. The two stay like that for a while, eyes scanning each other's face, trying to commit every slope, every line, every freckle to memory. "How can you say that?" Doyoung mumbles, eyes wet with unshed tears. "If you don't want me to cry, then _don't go."_

"Doyoung—“

"Can't you tell they're using you?" He cries, voice laced with distraught. "They're trying to make you—Taeyong, you're not meant for war. You're not a monster, you're not some weapon okay _?_ You're _good_." Doyoung says, pulling Taeyong into his chest, grasping at the thin shirt. "You're a man who cries at the end of movies. You're a man who goes out of his way to help others. You're a man who's not afraid to let someone know how much you love them. You're caring. Kind. Gentle. I don't want them to try and turn you into something you're not."

Brushing away fallen tears, Taeyong softly cups Doyoung's cheek and tilts his head up, pressing a light kiss onto his lips. His thumb rubs soft circles into the skin as he pulls away, eyes once again finding Doyoung's. "Please don't make this harder than it already is."

"Taeyong—“

"Just when I thought maybe— _maybe_ I can do this. Maybe I can survive without Doyoung by my side, and then you go and say something like this?" He falters. "Don't you know how selfish you're being right now?"

"I know." Doyoung says, pulling away Taeyong's hand from his cheek and lacing their fingers together. "But I'm only this selfish when it comes to you."

The room slowly falls back into a steady silence. They lay there, simply finding comfort in each other's presence as they map out each other's features once more.

"Okay." A weak voice says.

"Okay?"

"I'll stay."

  
  


Taeyong was meant for greatness, meant for the gods— made for war.

Taeyong was not meant for war.

Taeyong was not meant for boys with a sharp tongue.

Taeyong was.

It's among these existing contradictions that Taeyong finds himself.

And decides.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! hope you enjoyed this drabble that i impulse wrote at 1 am. also follow me on twt @daisy_tyong if u want exclusive access to my brain


End file.
